La passé refait surface
by Hannange
Summary: une personne du passé de Lex revient mais elle n'est pas seul, chap 1
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée à smallville  
  
Bienvenue à Smallville, Kansas, capital des météorite 45001 habitants  
  
Maman, maman, on arrive bientôt Tu es réveillé mon c?ur, oui on vient de passer le panneau de bienvenue Pourquoi on est là C une surprise mon ange, je te promet de tout te dire bientôt Je t'aime maman Moi aussi mon bébé  
  
Elle a raison. Il y a encore quelque mois je n'aurais jamais imaginé partir à sa recherche depuis qu'il a disparu du jour au lendemain.  
  
Tout a changer quand j'ai appris l'accident. En partant pour sa lune de miel son avion a eu un « accident » je dirais plus tôt un sabotage. Par miracle, et, grâce au ciel, il a survécu et après trois moi de recherche, il a était retrouvé sur une petite îles  
  
Sa était le déclic, je me suis dit il a le droit de savoir, de voir le seul souvenir de notre histoire, ma fille, notre fille, Lilian, et une chaîne  
  
Quand j'ai rencontré Lex, je ne savais pas qui il était. Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, à 10 ans ont ma placé, à 15ans le juge Gray à accepter ma demande d'émancipation. Je me suis installé à Métropolis, j'ai trouvé un travail dans une association qui ma permis d'avoir un studio  
  
J'étais et je suis toujours anti journal, pourtant quand on parle de metropolis on pense daily planet. Le seul que je lisais c'était celui de Roswell là où j'ai connu mes meilleures amies qui sont devenu ma famille  
  
Notre rencontre est digne d'une caméra caché. Sa devait être en août, début septembre, je sortais d'une brasserie, un café à la mains sans regardais ou j'allais. C a ce moment la que mon café à rencontré son sweet. Je me suis excusé et j'ai proposé de lui payer le pressing, il a refusé, je l'ai à moitié déshabillé dans la rue.  
« voila mon numéro, on ce rejoint après demain ici à la même heure, oh ! c'est pas vrai je suis en retard, à mercredi 9h30 » je l'ai laissé et j'ai piqué un sprint pour le boulot  
  
mercredi matin, j'y suis retourné, il était déjà là bonjour ! bonjour ! voila votre sweet !!!tadammmmmmm !!!! plus une tâche ce n'était pas la peine j'aurais pu m'en occupez,.. Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ?? non !ne faite pas cette tête on dirait que vous avez vue un revenant !vous allez finir par avoir des rides ! au faite sa vous dit un café, me promet de faire attention ! croix de bois, croix de fer si je m'en je vais en enfer !! moi c Anne et vous ? allez ! je connais une brasserie qui fait de ses cookies vous m'en direz des nouvelles  
  
Je ne le laisse pas placer un mots, je lui prend la mains pour qu'il me suivent, il ne réagit pas, tellement mon attitude doit le choquer  
  
Ces comme sa que tout a commencer, on a passer la journée ensemble, on a parler de tout est de rien, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Lex et qu'il avait perdu sa mère à 5 ans Lilian. On c vue une semaine après pour un café, puis tout les 3 jours, et tout les jours. 2 mois après il venait chez moi avec du café  
  
Notre histoire à évolué le jour de mon anniversaire, ce soir la nous avons bu, on a passé la nuit ensemble, il a était est reste mon seul et premier amant. J'arrive en fermant les yeux a me rappelé de ces geste, de ces baisers et de la tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'en me pénétrant il a su que j'étais vierge. Je n'avais jamais penser à prendre la pilule, le soir de Noël il me donna le plus beau cadeau que j'aurais pu espéré, un collier appartenant à sa mère et nous avons refait l'amour. Ce n'était pas la premier fois, mais au fond de moi je suis sur que c'est cette nuit la que Lilian à était faite  
  
Février je me sentais patraque, j'ai était chez le médecin, le verdict est tombé, un bébé, j'ai attendu Lex autour d'un dîner romantique, il n'est pas venu, ni le jour suivant, ni la semaine ou le mois suivant  
  
J'ai fait mes valises et je suis rentré à Roswell. Michael ma hébergé, un appart c libéré en face. Lili est née le 4 septembre, elle à 5ans. Je suis mère célibataire, mais elle ne manque de rien  
  
Lili, Lilian, ma fille, mon soleil, elle a les même yeux que Lex et mets cheveu  
  
maman !maman !regarde on est en ville tu rêve ? hein, pardon, j'étais dans mes souvenir c où maintenant ? je sais pas, à mon avis on trouvera facilement un manoir écossais au milieu des champs sa doit pas passer inaperçu, non ? oui  
  
20 minutes après, on arrive devant un immense manoir, la grille est ouverte : On est arrivé, terminus tout le monde descend, Lili mon c?ur tu reste là, je vais aller sonner, je reviens vite  
  
Je sonne un homme vient m'ouvrir : oui ! bonjour !je voudrais voir Lex, pardon, M.Luthor vous avez rdv ? non ce ne sera pas possible, appeler sa secrétaire bla, bla, bla, allez le voir et dite lui qu'une personne désire le voir écoutez mlle ! je vous laisse le choix vous partez ou j'appelle la police laissez moi réfléchir !heu ! je reste et je l'attends, Lili mon c?ur vient  
  
environ 10 minutes plus tard le bruit d'un moteur me ramène à la réalité :  
  
bonjour bonjour tout vas bien ? maman, maman oui, je suis la mon ange tu as réussi à voir la personne qui vit ici non mon c?ur, mais on restera la, jusqu'à ce que Lex se décide à sortir écoutez je peux peut être vous aider, je m'appelle Clark Kent, je suis un ami de Lex enchanté Anne Rosenbaum et voici ma fille Lili mais quand je fais une bêtise elle m'appelle Lilian vous pouvez donnez quelque chose à Lex et lui dire que la durée du séjour dépendra de lui (je le regarde, il inspire la confiance, un vrai boy scout. Je retire ma chaîne. Je lui tend, il me regarde sans comprendre) Donnez la à Lex il comprendra, il y a un café ou on peut prendre un bon petit déjeuner ? (ma dernière phrase le ramené à la réalité) oui le talon, dans la rue principal merci, clerc en avant moussaillons, on vas prendre notre petit dej Clark nous fait un signe de la mains avant de rentrer au manoir, les dés sont jetés  
  
On reprend la voiture, 15 min après on est au talon  
  
bonjour et bienvenue au talon, je suis Lana Lang bonjour ! je m'appelle Anne et voici ma fille Lili installez vous voici la carte .. .... Vous avez choisi ? oui deux petit déjeuner et un grand café c noter sa sera près dans dix minutes merci  
  
Une heures après je fini mon café pendant q Lili termine sa tarte  
  
-ah bonjour Lex  
- bonjour Lana, un café s'il te plait  
  
1 heures j'aurais parié pour moins bonjour comme même, c la moindre politesse après 5ans, tient j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient merci, mais pour ton information personnel, c n'est pas moi qui est disparu du jour au lendemain, assie toi maman c'est qui (sa petite voie cristalline nous ramène à la réalité félicitations tu es venu m'annoncer ton mariage, 3 heures de route ha, ha, ha, Lex, Lili, mon c?ur tu veux bien allez finir ton livre au comptoir oui maman c ta fille ? elle te ressemble oui elle a quelle âge ? elle est réveillée pour son âge je te présente Lilian (Lex se retourne vers moi en entendant son prénom) elle est née à Roswell nouveau Mexique à 21h le 4 septembre, elle à 5ans est c ta fille. Attend j'ai pas fini, je ne suis pas la pour l'argent, ou pour que tu m'épouse, ou dieu c quoi encore. J'ai appris ce qui t'ait arrivé, je me suis promis si les secours te retrouver de venir te voir ma fille c impossible ok ! Lex je suis fatigué, on a roulé depuis trois jours, alors voici des photos d'elle à la naissance, une photocopie de son carnet de santé, son acte de naissance. Voila maintenant, lie les, mène ton enquête, moi je vais chercher un hôtel, prendre une douche, dormir, et on c retrouve ici a 19heure pour dîner, Lili mon ange, dis au revoir à Lana on y vas  
  
Note de l'auteur : c ma premier fic Smallville, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et recevoir plein de rewiew petit bouton qui se trouve en bas a gauche svppppppppppppppppp  
  
Je tiens a m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe on a jamais était ami 


	2. Le diner

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ma fic vas vous plaire c la première fois que j'écris une fic smallville, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant un message en bas à gauche  
  
Merci à : Coky sark pour son message, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre  
Satine black : et mlle Lex  
  
Chapitre 2 : le dîner 19heures, lex est déjà la, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas bouger  
  
Anne : bonsoir Lex lex : bonsoir panne : alors quoi de neuf ? lex : par ou commencer ? je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une fille de 5ans qui porte le prénom de ma mère, ma femme, ex femme, à essayer de me tuer, j'ai perdu un contrat Anne : sa aurait pu être pire, c tjrs ce que Isa me dit  
  
mon portable sonne : excuse moi,  
Anne : allo... oui shérif sa vas on est bien arrivé.. ne vous inquiétez pas tout vas bien .. elle est près de moi je vous la passe.. mon c?ur téléphone  
Lili : grand père sa vas.. Oui on est a smallville au talon avec un monsieur un ami de maman. ces comme le crashdown. je sais pas grand père . attend je tee la passe . je t'aime aussi grand père.  
Anne : . ; oui Shérif. hé Michael comment vas-tu ? est qui tu sais ?...oui. hum.je comprend .. je te rappelle tout à l'heure .. Aucune idée on n'en a pas parlé  
  
Lili : maman! Je peux aller au toilette Anne : tu veux que je vienne Lili : non je suis une grande fille  
  
Anne : tu sais déjà à qui je parlé, sa ne sert à rien que je te raconte Il sort un dossier de sa mallette Lex : Shérif Jim Valenti, Michael Guerin Anne : oui, je vis a Roswell premier endroit qui me soi venu en tête quand j'ai su qu'e j'était enceinte, il sont une part de moi, ma famille Je le regarde sa mains et sur la table, je la prend dans la mienne, il ne se dégage pas : lex je ne suis pas là pour l'argent, j'ai un travail, une maison, des poissons rouges, je voulais qu'elle te connaisse c tout Lex : je te crois par contre Anne : c d'accord même si je n'aime pas las les piqûres il faudra me tenir la mains, tu veux faire une test ADN sa me gène pas on fait sa demain si tu veux  
  
On passe la soirée à discuter de tout, de son enfance, des vacances, de Michael, de son grand père. Lili et lui s'entendent à merveille. La journée à était éprouvante pour elle au point qu'elle c endormi dans mes bras. 


End file.
